Moments
by Dreamicide
Summary: It is little moments like these that we remember for the rest of our lives. Strictly 100 word drabbles. Various topics.
1. Yuan x Sheena: Jealousy

"You like him, Sheena."

"D-Don't be stupid, Corrine," she replied.

Corrine sighed. "But you're always blushing whenever he's around. Especially when he gave you that Exsphere."

Sheena's shoulders dropped. "So what's your point, Corrine…"

Corrine sat next to Sheena. "I don't know, but...it bothers me."

The ninja quietly laughed, "Jealous, perhaps?"

"No!" Corrine retorted, "But I don't like it!" and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sheena smiled to herself. "He _is _jealous."


	2. Lloyd x Raine: Fanclub

Raine knew something was up when she first entered the schoolroom. Seven boys and three girls that huddled together jumped and scurried about at her entrance.

"What were they all doing, Genis?" she asked her little brother sitting in the desk in front of her.

"They were..." he started. Then, "...No, nevermind."

"What?"

Then a new voice, "They were making a fanclub of you, Professor!"

The feign elf turned to see her local troublemaker. "L-Lloyd?"

"They wouldn't let me in--I mean, they'll get in trouble right?"


	3. Efreet x Celsius: Circumvent

He never failed to irritate her.

Celsius sat in the center of the main room of the Ice Temple musing to herself. "Hmph," she grunted. "Stupid, gargantuan, Hell-demon."

Efreet aggrivated her so because he always seemed to point out the things Celsius wanted to avoid. Namely, him.

_"Why do you evade me so?"_

_Because..._the commander of hoarfrost sighed. _I-_

The sound of the door rumbling interrupted her thoughts, and Celsius looked up to see a young blond man enter her abyss.


	4. Presea and Alicia: Herbs

"Oww!"

Presea turned around too see her little sister on the ground presenting scratches upon her knees.

The girl sighed. "Alicia," she walked back and bent down to apply a bandage. "You need to watch where you go."

Alicia huffed, "But big sis keeps walking so fast and I can't keep up."

"We're almost home," Presea said. "So I'll carry you."

The smaller girl grinned. "Yay! And once we get back we'll give these herbs to daddy and he'll be all better, right?"

"Right." Presea smiled.


	5. Zelos and Lloyd: Chess

"Zelos, this isn't fun at _all_."

"Ahaha," the red-haired man pointed his finger up. "Only one who is sophisticated such as I can _truly_ appreciate the art of chess!"

"You're only having fun 'cause you're winning!" Lloyd retorted." Let's play checkers, it uses the same board as chess anyway."

Zelos laughed, "_Checkers?_ Only little kids play that! Lloyd, you have to have class if you want a lady, and chess is perfect for it," Zelos moved his Queen. "Chicks fall for this crap all the time!"


	6. Lloyd Sheena and Raine: Restrictions

"Good Goddess, how big is this book anyhow?" Lloyd blurted out after warping to yet another floor.

"This Niflheim place really is rather large," Raine mused, "And each floor keeps giving us different restrictions."

Sheena nodded before leaping onto a giant boar defeating it with a Demon Seal. As she dropped back down to the floor she noticed something.

"What the? Hey! I didn't get nearly as much Gald as we did back on the last floor!" She grabbed Lloyd's suspenders and then began to shake him.

"_Why-is-this-MY-fault?_"


	7. Lloyd and Dirk: Exsphere

It was on his tenth birthday when Lloyd received his Exsphere.

"Woah, what's this?" the boy held it up to the light and marveled at its beauty.

"That is a special jewel that will amplify your powers while wearing it," his dwarven father explained. "But before you-"

"Wow! I'll try it out now-!" Lloyd hovered the blue gem over his open palm. Then his father's fist met his ear.

"Idiot! Listen to me first!"

Lloyd sat, wincing.

"Anyways," Dirk resumed, "I made you this Key Crest..."


	8. Colette: Conversation Rollercoaster

"Come on, my darling Sheena. Just a little kiss."

"Yeah, maybe, _when pigs fly_, Zelos!" Sheena snapped back at him.

"Aww."

Colette ran up to him. "It's okay Zelos. Just wait until the pigs evolve!"

"Evolve?"

"Yeah! Like Protozoans! When the pigs get wings, you can kiss Sheena."

"That's true, my darling angel. But what they get gills instead?"

"Oh! You're right! Then there'll be pig-seafood. That sounds yummy! I'd love some."

"Colette, what are you talking about?" Regal asked.


	9. Lloyd: The Amazing Glitch

After defeating a group of Medusas, the party had just noticed that Lloyd had been paralyzed by one of them during a Tempest attack.

"Oh, Colette, can you cook us some cream stew real quick?" Raine asked.

"Sure!" Colette beamed as she whipped up the ingredients and finished the meal. "Here you go..." she began to feed Lloyd's stone mouth, but as soon as the stew touched his lips he began to spin in place. He was stuck in the Tempest attack.

"Aahhhhh!"

"W-was it my cooking...?" Colette sheepishly asked.


	10. Yuan x Sheena: Women

"That Mizuho girl seems to have taken a liking to you." Botta noted to the man next to him.

"What makes you say that?" he replied.

"Typical actions of a girl with a crush. Blushing, avoiding meeting your eyes, et cetra." Botta slightly smiled and chuckled.

"Hmph," Yuan grunted. "Not like she's any different. Apparently the female Renegades have made some sort of 'fanclub' of me. She's wasting her time with this nonsense. Women."

He reached down to feel the ring in his pocket and then gave an exasperated sigh.


	11. Seles and Zelos: Watching

Zelos was in the middle of battling several monsters alone when Seles sat herself down at the top row. The Coliseum was noticeably filled up more than usual, as a result of the Chosen himself participating.

_How strong..._ She thought to herself.

Seles did not see the glamorous handsome knight that 90% of the rest of the audience saw. She did not swoon over his locks of blood red hair. She was not clutching her heart in hopes of him turning to gaze at her.

She was watching her dear brother.


	12. Genis and Zelos: Tutoring

"I'm _telling_ you, brat, you're wrong!"

"Then explain it!"

"I already did! You need to carry over the three and then replace the twelve!"

"When the hell did _that_ rule come up?"

"It's the easy way, but go ahead and do it the hard way, brat. You'll get it wrong."

"You're the worst tutor ever! And I just don't like you."

"Fine, then. I'll go woo your sister for a while."

"Hey! _I won't let you do that!_"


	13. Genis x Seles: My Sibling

"There's no way I'd have a brother like _that_." Seles spat.

Genis paused before saying, "You say that...but he's your only family."

"So?"

"I don't know, I know Zelos is an obnoxious guy, but...I hate seeing siblings that hate each other." his face saddened as he spoke. "Raine and I get into fights sometimes. But I can't imagine life without her around."

"So what, I should appreciate having a rambunctious brother just because we share blood?" she asked.

"Even so..." Genis's voice trailed off.


	14. Mithos x Raine: Similar

While Mithos was controlling Raine's body, his memories were poured into her, and vice versa.

"You are...very similar to my sister." a voice spoke from the back of Raine's brain.

"Oh, really..."

"Yes. She did not trust people easily, like you. Which only made our past betrayal more painful," he said, "And she loved her friends...and me, so dearly."

Raine whispered, "Genis will probably feel the same as you did, if you kill me here. Please don't make him go through that pain."

Mithos was silent.


	15. Zelos x Colette: I Remember You

She only remembered blurred images. Vague words, skipping around.

"Renega..."

"...uxis."

"...ethe'alla."

From the terrifying time as a puppet, only one word stood clear in Colette's memory.

"Zelos Wilder."

Her cloudy memory then became filled with red. Not of blood, but of hair.

She would have liked to talk with him, this other Chosen.

Suddenly, the red hair dissapeared.

_No! Where is he? Where is Zelos?_

But she opened her eyes again, and there he was.


	16. Genis and Marble: You'll be Free

"Thank you for the sandwich again." the elderly woman smiled.

"It's no problem, Marble," Genis replied. "I just want to help. And I also wanted to come tell you something, about the new Chosen."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah," the half-elf beamed. "She's actually one of my friends! And her birthday's in a few months. That'll be when she goes on her Journey. When she completes it and becomes an angel, the Desians will be sealed away," his smile grew bigger with every word. "And you'll be free!"

"Oh, that is wonderful!"


	17. Sheena Orochi and Kuchinawa: Summon

"Sorry Orochi, Kuchinawa. I can't play today." The little girl stood by the doorway with a sad expression.

The two boys looked at each other. "What? Why?" Orochi asked.

"Because," Sheena explained, "Grandpa's goin' to help me learn how to summon Volt." She braced herself for their reaction.

They gaped simultaneously. "Woah! Seriously? We didn't know you could summon!"

The girl blushed.

"Hey, once you summon Volt, tell him to stop making thunderstorms near Mizuho. The lightning makes Kuchinawa wet his bed."

"D-Does not! Shut up!"


	18. Regal and Zelos: He is not Needed

"Long live Princess Hilda, as well as her father the King."

The sounds of clinking glass followed the toast and Regal began to sip his drink.

"Ah, there's the future Chosen over there," The nobleman Regal was conversing with explained. "As you know, his father recently killed himself."

"Yes." Regal responded.

"Although," the nobleman chortled, "I can't call it a terrible loss for Tethe'alla, since we have been prospering quite nicely for the last few centuries. I can only pray to the Goddess that we won't be needing him either."


	19. Marble: I Will Wait

The day that the last Chosen died was one memory that stood out in Marble's mind.

She remembered her mother weeping. All hopes of her children living through an age of prosperity, gone.

"Until the next Chosen is born," her mother sobbed, "we will continue living poorly."

Marble was only six, and she did not understand why everyone was crying. "Then let's wait a little bit more, mommy."

"Oh, sweet Marble," her mother then embraced her, "My greatest wish is for you to live long enough to see Sylvarant flourish."


	20. Yuan x Sheena: Close to My Heart

"By the way," Corrine sat by Sheena's lap, "where did you put your Exsphere? I see many put them on their hands or neck. But I don't see yours."

"Oh," Sheena slightly smiled and scratched his ears. "Just somewhere special."

Corrine's eyes met hers in a weird look.

"I-It's not somewhere crude or anything! Get your mind out of the gutter, Corrine."

"Fine, fine." he got up and wandered away.

Sheena smiled to herself, then placed her hand under her left breast. _Close to my heart._


	21. Mithos x Tabatha: Eat Up

"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, MITHOS?"

"...No," the blonde child averted the doll's gaze.

Tabatha pressed, "BUT YOU HAVE NOT BEGUN TO CONSUME YOUR MEAL."

"It's nothing, I'm not hungry," Mithos pushed his plate away. "I guess I'm just worried about Genis and everyone."

"STILL," she said, "YOU MUST EAT OR YOU WILL BECOME SICK."

"I'm not _hungry_ Martel, leave me _alone_ already!" Mithos snapped. Then his eyes widened before whispering, "I-I mean Tabatha."

He then gave up arguing back and started eating.


	22. Lloyd x Raine: Conference

"Lloyd, your grades have been dropping lately," a seventeen-year-old teacher scolded her eleven-year-old student.

The boy crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks in response.

"Your material is too hard!"

Raine pointed out, "But Genis is five years your junior and is at the top of the class."

"That's 'cause you're teaching him even after school!" he whined. "If you were with me 24/7 then I'd be smart, too."

"Well, anyways," Raine continued, "I will be scheduling a parent-teacher conference for tomorrow."

"_What?_" Lloyd screamed.


	23. Yuan x Colette: Like Martel

He never had the chance to see what Martel's soul was like in Colette's body, but Yuan could see how their mana signatures were suitable for each other.

Strong. Concerning. Always wanting to help. Innocent, but knows more than she lets on.

It was quite unnerving to be near her, near Colette.

"Are you okay, Yuan?"

The party had stopped in the Renegade Base to have their Rheiards patched up, and Yuan was sitting alone in his office room.

"It's nothing, Mar...nothing, Collete." Yuan responded, and sighed.


	24. Kratos x Colette: Sixteen

She was a sixteen-year-old girl, that much was certain. At that age, girls were easily swayed by any man who protected them.

She'll admit it; she did develop a small crush on the mercenary at one early point in their journy. Though Colette quickly got over it.

Why, though? Why was he special? Her guess was that it was because he was the image Colette imagined Lloyd growing up to be. The two were so different, but they just _felt_ similar.

Colette _was_ a sixteen-year-old girl, after all.


	25. Zelos x Colette: Chosen

He hated his title. He loathed being called 'Chosen.' Why? Because as a Chosen, he never got to choose anything. His whole life was engraved in stone the moment he was born.

There was nothing he could do as long as people called him 'Chosen.'

Of course, once the two worlds were reunited and the Chosen system was abolished, there was no more need for arranged marriages for the mana signatures.

It was then when Zelos made the first choice that he had ever made.

He chose Colette.


	26. Regal and Presea: Small Talk

"Do you like blueberries, Presea?"

The group was resting in the fields for the moment, and it was Regal's turn to make lunch.

"Blueberries, genus: Vaccinium. Sour when young. Sweet when ripe. An acceptable food."

By that, he supposed she meant 'yes.'

"I knew someone once who loved these berries. She always ate them as a snack. I didn't like them either, at first," his expression softened, holding the berries, "they eventually grew on me."

"Blueberries grow from the nutrients in fertile earth."

"Ah, right."


	27. Girls: Bed Bath & Bonding

"Goddess, I could just sit here all day." Sheena heavenly sighed as she slid deeper into the warm water.

"We don't have anything like this back in Sylvarant...it's so lovely." Colette added in.

"But it's not like this is something beyond our technology, I mean it's just hot water. Yet we never thought something so simple could feel so good." said Raine.

Presea said nothing.

"But I feel a little bad after what we did to Lloyd..." Colette muttered.

"Well hey, the guy's a perv. Typical man."


	28. Lloyd x Colette: These Nightmares

Hand in hand, the couple gazed along the horizon and watched the sunset.

"You know," Lloyd said, giving her hand a squeeze, "I've been having nightmares lately, about what would have happened if I just left you there to become Martel's vessel."

Colette turned to him, "And...?"

"They're just hell. Sylvarant becomes regenerated, but only until someone from Tethe'alla did the regeneration. And we never even go there. And worst of all..." he drifted off.

A minute later he said, "I was so miserable, but everyone else was so happy."


	29. Kratos and Lloyd: Perhaps

"So, uh..." Goddess, making small talk with Kratos was damn hard. Lloyd did not want to talk about swordmanship, since the adult was obviously better, but there was nothing else Lloyd could think of conversing about at the moment.

"Don't you...have a family?"

Kratos gave the boy a cold stare. But then he sighed and replied, "I suppose."

"You _suppose?_" he scoffed. "Just what does _that_ mean?"

Kratos turned back to his soup, "Nevermind."

"You _are_ weird." Lloyd muttered to himself.


	30. Yuan x Sheena: Stop Teasing Me, Corrine

"If you like him so much then just ask him on a date, already."

Sheena felt the blood rush to her head as she processed the snarky comment. "St-Stupid! He's the leader of the people we're working with! If I did something like that, he'd probably kick me out and have someone replace me. They'd take away my exsphere, too..."

"Then join his fanclub."

The ninja scoffed, "I am _not_ about to associate myself with those ridiculous women."

"Okay, fine. Suit yourself."

"Stop teasing me already!"


	31. Regal x Alicia: I Miss You

_I love you. I miss you. I'm sorry, so sorry._

Those words did not begin to cover all the things Regal wanted to tell her.

And he had to live with the sad truth that he was never going to get an opportunity to.

Sitting alone in a dark cell with only his thoughts for company, there was not much else to do than wallow in his regrets.

Has it been one year already?

This pain...hurts, way too much.

_I'm sorry..._


	32. Zelos x Sheena: Hate does not equal Love

"Face it Sheena; you're in love with me." the statement was followed by a devious grin.

"Wha-? Yeah. Like hell I am." the girl scoffed in responce. "I've experienced it before, and believe me, the way I feel about you is nothing _close_ to it."

"Seeee?" Zelos jumped up and threw his arms around her neck, "Love isn't _supposed_ to be like anything else!"

"Seething _hatred_ isn't exactly what I had in mind!" she shouted as she took his arms and locked them around his back.


	33. Lloyd x Sheena: This World We Created

"Hey Sheena, something wrong?"

The banshee ninja looked up, but immediately retracted her head back down in an attempt to hide her sudden blush. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong, why?"

"Well," Lloyd glanced off to the distance and scratched the back of his head, "You've been kinda down lately, and I just noticed that it's been about a year since your contract with Volt..."

"Oh..." Sheena's eyes softened as her attention went back to the little bell she was cradling in her hands. "Just wondering if Verius enjoys this new world we created..."


	34. Kuchinawa x Sheena: Thunderstorms

"Grandfather, I'm home."

"Ahh, Sheena, how wonderful of you to visit." Chief Igaguri spread his arms in a welcoming manner. "Hard to believe that it's already been several years since you left to assasinate the Chosen, but came back as a hero in a different manner."

"Y-Yeah..." Sheena scratched the back of her head and smiled.

"It is strange, though," Chief Igaguri mused, "ever since your pact with Volt, Mizuho has had absolutely no record of thunder storms occuring within a fifty kilometer radius..."

Sheena's face saddened as she nodded.


	35. Zelos x Collete: Guardian Angel

"My little angel! I stumbled across a glass shop and found this. It made me think of you, so I decided to give it to you!" the obnoxious redhead presented a glass-blown angel.

"Ohh, Zelos, it's so pretty!" the girl beamed.

The man puffed his chest out in pride for pleasing Colette. "See. It can be your own guardian angel."

"Aww," Colette looked at the angel in her hands, then said, "But I think you're better as my guardian angel!"

"No need to say that. I...make a horrible guardian..."


	36. Lloyd x Raine: Valentines

"All right everyone, get out your boxes and start sharing candy with your classmates."

The cheers from the students could be heard throughout the village, and the teenaged 'half-elf' sat down and contently watched as the children placed all kinds of candied in their classmates boxes.

"Here's your candy, professor."

Raine glanced down. "Oh, but Lloyd...I didn't get candy for anyone. It's just for students."

"I know," the child's gaze fell to his feet, "but I want you to have some candy. Just...'cause I really want you to."


	37. Lloyd x Sheena: Kisses

Their first kiss was poorly executed and threw her off guard.

Their second kiss improved, but still unimpressive.

Their third kiss finally gave Sheena some butterflies, but still left more to be desired. Will she never be satisfied with his kisses?

Their fourth kiss however, managed to hit the spot.

It was at Flanoir, and the coldness of the winter air urged Lloyd to continue kissing Sheena instead of just a peck on the lips.

She smiled to herself against his mouth as they kept each other warm.


	38. Regal x Raine: Wedding

He couldn't ask for a more beautiful bride.

Some were worried that the pure white theme would clash with her silver hair, but no. The pearls and lace only accented her beauty.

The first time he saw her in the dress, coming down the isle...he was afraid his heart had stopped.

"Is something wrong, Regal?" the woman sheepishly murmured as she stood by him.

"No," he brought himself down from zoning out, smiling. "There's nothing wrong at all, Raine."

The bride smiled and they began the ceremony.


	39. Colette: Guilt

I am the whisper in the loft beckoning you to follow me. I am the distilled image effecting your upset stomach. I am the heavy iron that clings to your heart. I am the claw scratching out your raw ears. I am the ice that steals your breath away. I am the weakness in your arms. I am the poison spreading throughout your porcelain skin.

I am the redness in your eyes. I am the suppressor of your emotions. I am the hopelessness you feel.

Welcome to sanity.

I am your guilt.


	40. Lloyd x Colette: A Common Boy's Name

"Daddy!"

Lloyd's glance fell as his child ran to hug him.

"Guess what?" the boy's eyes gleamed excitedly.

"Hmm? What?"

"I met another boy at school with my name!"

Lloyd's eyebrow raised. "Really?"

Colette's head popped in from the other room. "Well honey, it is a common boy's name, after all!"

Their child nodded. "Ohh, I guess so."

"Time for bed."

"Okay," the boy turned to his father, "I love you!"

Lloyd softly smiled. "Love you too, Mithos."


	41. Sebastian: Confrontation

It was always 3 AM when the Chosen creeped back into the mansion.

This time Sebastian was waiting.

"Master, I cannot approve of this. You have a _wife_."

The man's eyes widened at being caught, and then he laughed sarcastically. "Your words would have more power if I _cared_ for said wife. She _has _her man; I have my woman."

"What about your_ infant son__?_" Sebastian breathed.

The Chosen snorted. "He's not my son. Just a _result_."


	42. Virginia: Happy Mother's Day

_Knock knock_.

"Raine, we have visitors," the elf said happily, stroking her doll. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing two half-elves.

Virginia took a step back. "I remember you, you made Raine cry!"

The female held her hand out, "No, we won't bother..._Raine_. We just wanted to..."

The small boy finished, "Wish you a Happy Mother's Day."

Virginia relaxed and smiled, "Oh, that's very kind of you...Raine and little Genis here," she gestured to her stomach, "are very happy too."


	43. Lloyd: Happy Mother's Day II

"Two bouquets of carnations, please. One pink and one red."

"Hmm? Why Lloyd, you've never bought flowers before. And _two _bouquets! Mess up big time?"

"No! Just bring them already!" Lloyd huffed at the shopkeeper.

...

Lloyd sat down in front of the gravestone and placed the pink carnations (I'll never forget you) on one side and the red (admiration) on the other.

"The red is from me," Lloyd explained. "The pink is from Kra--I mean, dad."

He smiled.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom."


	44. Mylene and Zelos: Happy Mother's Day III

_Kathump_. That was the door closing._ Tap tap tap tap_. That's him running up the stairs.

In a few seconds he will be in here talking to me. And I will shoo him away, just as always.

"Mother!"

Today he's holding a piece of paper.

"Mother, I made something for you today!"

I take it. A picture of him and me holding hands. 'Happy Mother's Day' written at the top. The 'p's are backwards.

Without realizing it, I have begun to smile.


	45. Sebastian: Birth

Sebastian remembered everything about the young master's birth.

It was early. Seven-thirty, to be exact.

He was out buying supplies, and by the time he returned the mansion was completely surrounded by Meltokio's citizens.

"_I heard it's a boy!_"

"_Wait a second, where is the Chosen?_"

"_He's not there? Oh poor Mylene..._"

Sebastian managed to force his way through the crowd and entered the mansion, panting.

He remembered the child's hair being the exact shade of his father's.


	46. Ymir Fruit: The Way It Could Have Been

_Plop_.

"So that's the Ymir Fruit?" Lloyd asked.

"It seems so," Raine answered, "but we can't get it like this if it's just floating out there with large fish."

"But it's just a few feet away..."

"_No_, you saw all those flowers and bridges, it's obvious we need to exploit them for everything they've go--"

"Here we go!" Colette beamed as she held out the Ymir fruit in her hands, her bright wings fluttering happily at her back.

"Oh, _duh_."


	47. Forcystus x Chocolat: Wrong

It was not that he didn't notice her.

No, it was far from it.

But it was just so _wrong_.

She's a _human_, for Martel's sake...

Nonetheless, this Chocolat never failed to pique his interest.

Her vigor, her feistiness, her brash attitude...positively _chilled _him. She didn't act _anything _like the pathetic inferior beings who cowered before his appearance.

"You _really _should have been born a half-elf..." Forcystus growled as he yanked the girl's ponytail back.


	48. Zelos x Sheena: What I Wish I Could Say

"Zelos, _please _stop sending me letters."

"Oh come on, what's wrong with us talking like old times?"

"Because_ they're over!_ Keep talking to me and I'm just going to think you want to get back together. I _refuse _to."

"I never said I wanted to get back together."

"But you _do_, because you're _you_."

"So what, you want to cut us off completely?"

"_Yes_. I want you to stop rubbing salt in the wound."


	49. Genis x Presea: Smile

He wished he could see her smile. See her laugh.

He knew that her Cruxis Crystal was sealing her emotions; he knew it and hated that he couldn't cure it.

He just wanted her heart to break free.

It just pulled at his gut to hear the emotionless words mutter out of her lips.

Then came the day when Altessa finally finished the Key Crest. Genis could barely sit still, he was so excited to finally see Presea's smiling face.

Instead the first thing she did was scream.


	50. Colette x Yuan x Mithos: The Right Thing

There was nothing wrong with what she was doing. This she believed. She was doing the right thing. She was saving the world.

He believed there was nothing wrong in what he was doing. _He _was doing the right thing. He was saving the Great Seed.

The other man also thought there was nothing wrong. He was doing the right thing. He was saving his beloved sister.

But she had to sacrifice herself.

He had to sacrifice his friend.

And he had to sacrifice the world.


	51. Forcystus x Raine: A Chat

She absolutely amazed him. But not in the good way.

"You are a_ half-elf_," he would say,"Why won't you join us?"

"Because," Raine replied, "I am happy with my friends."

"They are humans," he flashed red with growing anger, "they will eventually betray you. Here, you'll be surrounded by your own kind. An entire family, full of half-elves who will love you and never betray you. Here, you will finally feel the sweet sensation of being superior."

"I don't need superiority," Raine smiled, "I am a teacher."


	52. Lloyd: Happy Father's Day I

"Wow, Lloyd, you sure are lucky. You get two wish Happy Father's Day to two fathers!"

He looked at Colette, "I guess you're right...though one of them is really far away."

"Actually," came a deep voice from behind the duo, "I think you have _three _men you want to wish it to."

Lloyd shot around, "R-Regal?"

The man gave a smile, "Remember on our journey, when you said you looked at me as though a father?"

...

"You just want a _present!_"


	53. Sebastian: Happy Father's Day II

"Here, Sebastian. For you."

The butler's gaze fell to the boy before him. He was holding out a card.

"Thank you, young master," the man accepted the card and read it. He began to frown after reading each word. "Young master, this is a father's day card."

"Yes."

"Then you should give it to him."

The boy glared at the butler. "But you've _always _been more of a dad to me. I've already accidentally called you 'father' _loads _of times..."

"...Thank you..."


	54. Lloyd x Colette: We'll Love in Rhythms

And here's the part where I say I Love You  
but those words, Goddamn those words  
just won't come out, and so I will continue to  
stand by and watch as you are slowly taken.

.

I am never supposed to tell, no oh Lord no  
never, notinamillionyears ever, so please  
oh please don't look at me with those broken  
browns because shouldn't I be strong too?

.

So tell me, little shining sensation, when  
you have the courage to say No More.

.


	55. Lloyd and Kratos: Table Manners

"Don't chew with your mouth open."

Silence.

Lloyd gaped at the man sitting across from him. "W-What the hell?"

Kratos didn't look up from his plate. "It is improper table etiquette; a very unflattering sight."

The rest of the party sat in their seats, looking back and forth between the two uncomfortably. The air tensed dramatically.

"Fine, alright..."

"And keep your elbows off the table."

"Alright, _Mom_, you lectured enough today?"

Kratos closed his eyes and gave an irritated twitch.


	56. Presea: Big Sister

"Presea...? Presea, what's wrong?"

The man stepped over to his daughter in the corner with her legs pulled up to her chest. She turned her head away, her cheeks wet.

"Presea, honey, tell me what's wrong."

The girl held her knees tighter. "Momma...Momma's having a baby."

"That's right. You're going to be a big sister."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't wanna be a big sister! Papa and Momma won't love me anymore!"

The father looked hurt.

"Presea, we'll always love you..."


	57. Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos: Misunderstood

"Colette, who were you talking to just now?"

"Oh," the Chosen trotted beside Lloyd, giving a smile, "a woman who was giving donations to the Church of Martel. She actually knows Zelos!" she said happily, motioning toward her fellow Chosen.

The man in question stopped and looked at her. "What? Really?"

"Yup!" she giggled. "She said you seduced her a long time ago and that you were a philandering scumbag! Wasn't that nice of her?" she positively beamed.

Zelos froze in place. Lloyd gave a sigh, and patted Collete's shoulder.


	58. Martel and Mithos: Illness

"Martel..."

"Hmm?" The woman turned from the fire and smiled at her brother. "Mithos, you shouldn't be awake so late. If you're having trouble sleeping, I can play you a song..." She withdrew the panpipes from within her robes. "What would you like to hear?"

The boy looked away, his expression weary. "No, I mean... Martel, what is that on your arm?"

The sister blinked.

"Oh, this?" She pulled up her sleeve, covering the green area. "It's probably just a rash."

Mithos had a hard time believing her.


	59. The Pope and Kate: Fears

She is one. Small, unable to speak, sucking on her thumb, she looks no more than a month old.

She is ten. Dwarfed amongst her technical peers - however brighter and sharper than the average. She may as well be five.

She is twenty. The other (human) children stay away from her. She is far too smart, uses words too big, eyes are too investigative. She looks like a grade student. And he looks like the old man he truly is.

She is thirty. She talks with her hand over her face.


	60. Dorr: Oranges

If there was anything to know about Kilia, it was that she hated oranges.

"No! No, no! I don't wanna!" the girl cried, tossing the fruit on the table.

Clara would always look up at him and say, "Isn't there anything else we can give her? Why not grapes?"

He would always give in at that point.

.

He saw his daughter trotting along and nibbling.

"Oh, you've grown to like oranges now?"

The girl started and looked up. "Wha - ? Oh...yeah. I do."


	61. Aisha and Linar: Shame

She could at least hate him. Just be mad at him; scream at him and hit him, because in all honesty it's the best thing to do.

But no. She just wouldn't.

"Aisha, I'm so sorry..."

The woman only smiled. "Linar, please don't cry. You had no idea the Summon Spirit of Wind would appear from your research."

"That doesn't _matter_, Aisha!" he shouted in frustration. "Because of _me_, you're going to...to..."

"Be sacrificed," she finished.

"_Die!_" he corrected.


	62. Max x Lyla: Scam

"You did _what?_"

"Lower your voice Max, honestly!" Lyla huffed. "I _said_, that I loaned him the money!"

"But...but..." the fisher stammered, words crowding around trying to squeeze out of his voice. "But...he _scammed_ you!"

Lyla shot him a look. "How dare you! For your information, Aifread promised that he would return very soon! And then he'll take me away from this _dump_."

Max looked hurt.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go write a letter!"


	63. Raine x Sheena: The Otherwordly Gate

"I didn't expect to see you here," the half-elf said, watching Sheena give a little jump.

She turned around and looked at Raine. "Yeah...well, this is the place I almost gave myself up to be killed..." Sheena glanced back to one of the Otherwordly Gate stones.

Raine nodded, her smile light. "And this was where my mother left Genis and me. We could have also been killed here, just as easily."

Sheena softly laughed as Raine placed a hand on her shoulder. "We both could have died here, but...we're living."


	64. Zelos x Colette: Makeshift Comfort

"If you're ever scared of something," he told her one day, his finger raised dramatically, "then just hold my hand, okay?"

"Sure!" the blond replied, beaming. "But...why?" She tilted her head.

Zelos puffed out his chest. "Because! It'll comfort you, my lovely angel."

"Oh, I see," she said, touching her lip. "Then okay! I will!"

.

What was going on? They were warping up the tower with several angels...

Zelos wouldn't look at her.

Slowly, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his.


	65. Lloyd x Colette: Oops

"...failed again."

"Geez, Lloyd. Way to go," Genis said, unsuprised.

Lloyd shot him a look. "Come on! This is ridiculously hard homework!"

"Well _yeah_, but," Genis gestured over to Colette, sitting some rows away. "It's more difficult material, but it's about the Chosen and the Journey of Regeneration! Isn't failing it, you know, _disrespectful _to Colette?"

"Oh...yeah..." Lloyd blinked and looked at the girl, frowning.

Hearing her name, Colette turned around, smiling. "Wasn't today's lesson fun?"

"O-Of course!"

"Liar."


	66. Lloyd and Kratos: Exsphere

Lloyd swung around the two swords given to him by his fathers, a grin spreading on his face. "They're awesome! I can definitely defeat Mithos with these."

The dwarf gave a bushy smile. "I'm glad ta hear it."

"Lloyd," Kratos grabbed his attention, standing in the corner of the room.

"Hmm?"

"May I..." He cast a glance to the gem in Lloyd's hand. "May I see it?"

"Oh, sure..." Lloyd took out the Exsphere and handed it over to him.

Kratos softly smiled. "Feels very warm."


	67. Sheena x Colette: Assasin

"Sheena!" the girl shouted as she reached over and took the others hand, beaming.

Said ninja blinked and looked down, her expression confused. Then, without a warning she shook her head wildly and wrung her hand out of Colette's grasp. "W-What the hell are you doing?" she blurted.

Colette's face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Urg, don't apologize."

"Um," the smaller girl looked at her friend cautiously, "Is something wrong, Sheena?"

The ninja glanced at her before turning away. "I'm trying to _kill_ you, that's what's...wrong..."


	68. Presea: A Little Suspicious

"Oh!" The white haired woman gasped as she leaned down to look at a pile of bones. "These are the remains of an uvanlig rabbit!"

"The uva-_what_, now?" Lloyd came up from behind her.

"A breed of rabbit, known for being incredibly small."

"Wow, where can we find one?" Genis asked.

"Unfortunately," Raine continued, "they've been extinct for about twenty years."

"Aww, but I wanted to see one..."

"They are very cute," Presea offered.

Genis blinked. "...Wait, how do you know?"


	69. Sheena: Nervous

She's nervous. That much can't be denied. The battle was long and hard but Undine has agreed to form a pact, and though Sheena stands rigid and strong, her heart's pounding inside with a frantic rhythm.

Sheena won't admit it but she used to be teased. Forming a pact was painful, some kids would tell her. She didn't want it to hurt. And the memory stuck with her all her life. Now is the moment of truth.

Yet as the pact is formed, she feels calm, like a flow of water gently encompassing her body.


End file.
